The Great Divide
by Fae 206
Summary: (Alternate Timeline/Reality) When Diana Trevor, princess of Themyscira, delivers a son, she knows that she must chose her new family over that of her Amazon sisters and mother. However, when an evil force sends her into the future where trust has been lost in superheroes can she help this twenty-first century world and how did Steve, Paula, and Etta ever manage to find her?
1. Chapter 1 - Aeolus

Before I write, I just want to explain that I don't know everything there is to know about Wonder Woman and expect for a decently sized minority of readers to know than me about her. This story is mainly AR. It considers work from many different comic book writers but has the least in common with the work of George Perez and with the movie. I have not read more than the first twelve Rebirth issues (though I am currently having the next book sent to me). With all of this, I ask for your understanding.

Just so you get a little info on the Wonder Woman I have had experience with here's a list:

The Golden Age Omnibus – Volume One – William Moulton-Marston, The New 52 series, Rebirth Vol 1-2, Wonder Woman by Mike Deodato, Wonder Woman by George Perez 1-2, Wonder Woman by Greg Rucka 1-2, Wonder Woman '77 1-2, Sensation Comics Featuring Wonder Woman 1-3, Wonder Woman Earth One Vol 1, The Legend of Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman: War of the Gods, Wonder Woman: The True Amazon, and a number of Wonder Woman anthologies. There may also be ideas that are drawn from DC Comic Bombshells.

Again, this is AR/AU

 **The Great Divide**

 **Chapter One :: Aeolus**

Diana had never known a feeling like this one that was burning inside of her. She had had to learn a lot about the human world and the types of people within it. She had had to learn about man's hatred and greed and how that same need to please one's self could trample any idea of wonder and beauty in the world. She had seen how people could be on the streets struggling to survive whilst the wealthy lived with far too much. Men had much different ideas about the world than the matriarchy of Themyscira.

Which was what made this moment so hard for her.

She had learned joys and tragedies. Diana had had the opportunity to work for a living, she had had the opportunity to follow a man and have him fall in love with her for who was under the golden tiara, she had known what pleasures existed within the bedroom of a man and a woman, she had known how ecstatic a woman feels on their wedding day, and she had learned the joy of being told that she was going to have a baby and that hers would be the baby of her and Steve Trevor.

Those were wonderful moments, but _this_ moment wasn't the one she had been dreaming of.

In her arms was her child, an adorable baby boy that would isolate her from her sisters. As much as she admired the way that Hephaestus would honorably care for the young sons of the Amazons, she didn't want to sacrifice her child to him as she had seen other Amazons do. She had already had to go through the labor without her husband due to the desire to be on Paradise Island during the delivery.

"Daughter," Hippolyte said as she took a few steps over to Diana, behind her Mara was standing. "If I may have a word."

"If it is a choice between my exile and the removal of my son, Mother, then I don't think that you will appreciate the discussion you are wanting to have," Diana argued. She looked at the baby. It was strange – babies – and especially how she could see herself in the features on his little face but that he also was a miniature version of her husband.

"How so, daughter?" Hippolyte challenged her. "How is it that you speak so quickly and yet can foretell what my words will be. No, I am not going to order the removal of this child but until the time your sisters can accept man into our world, you must live on the outer world."

"I plan to," Diana smiled, "With Steve. Is there a chance that I might contact him so that I can tell him the news of our son?" she asked as she held the little boy to her chest. She could now understand fully how hard it was for her mother to let her go so many years ago. She knew that her mother had not expected Steve to have taken care of her in the way that he had, but Steve was an honorable man, a good man. There were so many who were not like him.

"I must ask that, with your son in good health, you need to leave the island as soon as possible. I am sure that you can find a way of contacting him once you are home," Hippolyte said and Diana looked at the small baby in her arms. "Have you chosen a name for him?" she asked and Diana nodded.

"Aeolus Steven Trevor," Diana said as the two other women smiled at the choice of name. Diana looked to them before looking to where her clothes were that she would need to change into. "Mother," she said as she looked at little Aeolus. Hippolyte stepped forward with her arms wide and Diana allowed her to hold the small boy.

After she was wearing her Wonder Woman outfit again, with a robe around her, she reached back to hold her son. "Mother, thank you for allowing the two of us to be here."

"Well, thank you for coming home and giving me a chance to meet my grandchild. My prayer is that you will be here soon," she said and Diana smiled, she pressed soft kissed to Aeolus' head and left the palace behind, tears in her eyes at how she had to pick one family and not both.

…..

…...

Diana looked over at Aeolus as he slept in the invisible plane, she walked over to the baby and allowed her fingers to rest on his head as he surprisingly slept. "Hello, my little one," she smiled as she kissed his forehead. "I know the beautiful when I see them and you look just like your father. He is a pilot and one who protects fine people, he risks his life in his line of duty. That is why you are named after one of my gods for the air, so that you will follow in his footsteps to be a fine man like him."

As Diana knelt beside the crib, she felt a sharp jolt and instinctively put her hand out for the young baby. "Hush, my darling," she said as she looked around. Hopefully this wasn't Circe or another former foe trying to take her down. She didn't know what the Silver Swan would gain from this and if Cheetah were flying, well then she would have to have talks with Barbara about her capabilities.

Unless the gods were angry with her for leaving her home. No. That couldn't be it.

"I'm just going to check to see what is going on, my darling," Diana said before she went to the control panel and then froze as lights seemed to streak down around her as if a meteor shower. She felt herself lose control of the plane before it disappeared around her. Rushing over to Aeolus, she wrapped her arms around him tightly before leaving the plane.

What she wasn't expecting was to be trapped in a giant bubble of glowing light instead of dropping into the ocean. Was this the work of the Gods?

…..

…..

As Diana woke, she heard the sound of people talking around her and she opened her eyes. She felt a burning pain throughout her body and she looked around. For the moment all she could hear was buzzing but she was searching for a specific noise.

Her body froze as she heard the screams of her son. It was a mother's instinct that told her that this was _her_ son and not someone else's. She looked up and saw him in the arms of a paramedic. "Aeolus," she said as she reached out for him, but then looked around. The light hurt her eyes.

This place was too loud with buildings that she had never seen before and moving pictures on buildings. There was a large crowd and very little green. Her eyes took in the street signs. The traffic lights. The mass of people and she got to her feet. "Aeolus," she said as she approached the trained medic, "Please can I hold my so—" she smiled as he handed the tiny baby to her.

Diana lifted the little boy and looked him over before bringing him to her chest. She stared around, the cars looked more numerous and very sleek and people were walking around with square boxes that they were writing in. This felt almost too much like her first trip to man's world. "Sir," she turned to the paramedic, "May you te-"

"Isn't that her!?" Diana heard a familiar voice and turned. She blinked to see Paula and Etta behind her. Their clothes clashed with those of the people around them, but even to Diana it seemed that she had not seen the two of them in years. They looked older than when she had seen them a few days ago.

Diana was about to make her way over to them before she felt someone to her side and turned.

"Are you okay? Are you really here? Diana?" Steve asked as Diana turned to him to see that he was also older than she thought that he'd be. He looked as if he had just found out that someone he thought was dead had finally appeared. What was going on?

"Steve?" she asked as Steve wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"I'm so happy that the two of you are here," he told them before looking back at Paula and Etta, he bowed his head and grinned, "Thank you for bringing me to them." He told them.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Young Steve Trevor

**AN:** Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I thought people weren't interested in it and so didn't update but I'm hoping you do enjoy this chapter as well. Again, I don't own Wonder Woman and some of this is gathered from multiple places so it's kind of got my own universe feel on it.

 **Chapter Two – The Young Steve Trevor**

Steve couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful mother and child that he had been able to find. His precious wife and his baby son. So many years ago it had been and it had been two years since he had been in this city. It had taken him eight months before the Amazons had told him what had happened and for somebody in exile, it might have been even more if she were not the princess. After that, Steve had done whatever he could to help Etta and Paula make the time portal that would bring him back there. Four years later it had been completed and tested with Paula even having gone into the future and back again to find out that Diana was alive.

That was all that Steve had needed to hear. That Diana was alive and that he could be a family with them.

He had gone through worse than jumping into a time continuum. Far worse. Even if he were to only have his energy drawn from him, to lose his life, he would be doing it with the hope of being a husband and father. For so many years he had had that ripped away from him and he had done his best to not fall into the trap of alcohol and anger that would comfort lesser men.

He just wanted to make sure she was alive but the dial had been set two years too early and he had had to find a life for himself. He hadn't wanted to go back into war and was disgusted that after such a huge tragedy that World War II had left in its wake, people were going to war out of greed and not to protect others. Of course, the protection of others was in every soldiers heart but that wasn't the grand scheme for the higher ups. This world had lost its nobility in that.

He had become a history professor at a small community college at first – since no data was found about him – he was a history professor of the first half of the twentieth-century and as he had read and discovered more about the future, he had put himself through college online to earn a non-falsified degree and was now a lecturer on the time of World War II and the years following up to the war.

He had been told that he had a depth of knowledge that others didn't possess and he had achieved this in only two years which was a feat for most people. He hadn't told them that he was doing it to provide for a future for his wife and newborn son. Nobody knew that he had a wife and son or that his wife was a superhero and member of the Justice Society of America. All of the lies had to stick and the powers that Hippolyta had bestowed upon the gifts she had given him helped him achieve things that others would only dream of.

As heartbreaking as it was, he had slowed down time so that he could build a life for his wife when she returned. He had to at least have money to provide for them. As he watched her and Aeolus, he knew that he had made the right decision in his sacrifice.

"Steve," Diana smiled as she held out the little boy and Steve carefully took him into his arms, "Would you take care of Aeolus for a moment?" she asked before leaning down beside him and let her hand go over his rougher cheek. "You are looking like a man who has been beaten by the world. Please don't dwell on the sadness, my love. Though much time has passed us, I have never stopped my love for you." Diana leaned down, kissing her husband passionately before leaving him in the room with his son.

Steve heard Aeolus cry and so moved him so he could cradle him in his arms. He had once read all the documents he could find on good child rearing and how to work towards being a father. When he had come to the future, the information had changed dramatically to what a father's role should be. The most important thing hadn't changed though, the expression of love for one's newborn child.

Steve had only had a feeling of love like this towards his wife, now he held it for his son as well. He closed his eyes as he thought about his mother's death and how the Amazons now supported her. Diana. He laughed gently and let his hand run over Aeolys's head. "I don't know how good I'll be, little man," he smiled affectionately, "but I do promise to do what I can to show you a father's love."

"Just honest words like that would be enough, Steve," Diana smiled to him, leaning against the doorframe. She had dressed into a flowing nightgown that Paula had picked her up that was considered in style. It showed the curves of her body and how amazing she was, how Steve had never been able to find anyone as special as his angel which made the wait worth it.

"Are you happy here?" Steve asked as Diana came closer to him, sitting on the floor next to him so she could rest her head on his knee. "Diana," Steve said lovingly as he pulled her closer to his side. "I am so happy that you are here with me, if there is anything that I can do to help secure your happiness."

"It is a change but it was also a change when I first came to the world of man," Diana grinned as she closed her eyes, feeling relaxed because of her proximity to her loving husband. "I feel that I want to find a job and see if they will understand that I am Wonder Woman. I wonder what Wonder Woman means to the people of your country these days."

"I think that they will think of you as quite a wonder and one darn fine woman," Steve told his love as he let his fingers go through her hair. He smiled as he felt his son roll into him. He had been waiting for this time for so long. He only hoped that he would be worthy of the beautiful Amazon and their child.

"I am no longer a pilot," Steve said as Diana looked up at him confused. "The way that wars are fought these days disgusts me and I wanted to create a home for my wife and son," he explained before smiling weakly. "With a powerful orb that your mother gave to me, I was able to slow down time enough to receive an advanced history degree and I became a historian…well a lecturer," he attempted to explain and Diana smiled.

"I remember my sister historians on Themyscira," she smiled peacefully, "They would tell such wonderful legends about our gods. I would always listen to them as they spoke, loving the feeling of learning. I am sure that you have that same gift, Steve."

Diana stood, reaching her arms out for her little boy, "I think our precious one is getting sleepy. I am going to put him down in his room. Thank you for keeping a nursery for him, I can only guess how tiring it would have been for you to see it each night without our son inside of his crib. Thank you, Steve. Thank you for waiting for us and for finding us. I love you," Diana said honestly and Steve sighed.

"I love you too, angel," he hesitated and Diana noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Steve, is there something wrong? Is there something that I should know about? About you or this new form of our world?" Diana asks and I know she'd get the question out of me sooner or later and she wouldn't even need to use a lasso to figure it out.

"Angel, am I too old for you? I'm not the young handsome pilot I once was. I might not look as great in the pictur-"

"Nonsense," Diana laughs. "Pictures are only our memories captured in images and I want to remember my husband as he is. If I were to tell you the age of some of my sisters then you would be shocked. If I were perhaps far older as they are then -"

"Never," Steve shook his head, "you would always be my wonderful angel."

"And you will always be my Steve Trevor," Diana said as she smiled at him. "Besides, something that you men seem to forget is that when an old man is looked upon by an Amazon, not that we have seen many older men, then we judge him not by his age but by his energy. If a man is old because he has become unwilling to act then we will see him as older. If a man is old because he has exerted his energy in order to provide a better life for himself and his loved ones, that man is seen by us as younger."

Steve laughed and looked at her, opening his mouth but she cut him off once again.

"I believe with my entire being that you are that second man and what you consider age has no effect on me. You are still my _young_ Steve Trevor," she said before leaving to put their son in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Husband

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Three – Her Husband**

Steve looked at the magazines that he had just picked up. Even with as little as Diana had left the house, everyone seemed to be reporting that she was real and not a publicity stunt and that all the stories that their grandparents had told them were correct. He hadn't wanted this to happen to her but he had to admit that it would have. Even if she were to crash into a remote part of Alaska, by the next morning her picture would be on every US magazine and newspaper.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to think of the positives and they were plentiful. He had his true family back again. His wife and their little Aeolus. With the names that some kids were given these days, Aeolus sounded almost normal. He had liked the name, liked the fact that Diana wanted to share some of her culture with her son but if everything had gone as planned then he and Diana would be in retirement and Aeolus would be in his sixties, or maybe he would have already passed and Aeolus a little older than that.

Well, he might even have great grandchildren, that would be nice.

Still, things weren't as they were before and he had to make this work. Diana deserved for this to work. Steve thanked the cashier and refused a bag, putting the change into the tip jar. He might need to get Diana her own credit card, he often found those more useful than cash these days.

"I wonder who the lucky man is to have this modern day Wonder Woman in his bed," the cashier joked and Steve narrowed his glance at the man in front of him, he took a few soft breaths and then tried to leave before hearing the man smile, "She could wonder warm me up if you know what I'm talking about."

"Wonder Woman's name is Diana. Her actual full name is Diana Trevor so I think that you should shut your mouth on her. She is a married woman with a baby whose husband deeply loves her and only wants good things for her. I think you should consider that before resorting to vulgar impressions of her character."

Steve tried to make the beating of his heart slow down, it wasn't going to be useful to Diana in any way if he were to get elected for throwing a few punches. Plus, he had a lecture that he had to give soon. He had to do his best for Diana and Aeolus and he…he had forgotten the diapers. "May I have a bag, I'm going to make another purchase and…"

"The bag is twenty-five cents," the cashier said and Steve paused before digging it out of his jacket pocket and putting it on the counter. He went to get the items that Diana had requested, it was a good adjustment living with her and Aeolus but it was one he had been dying for and wishing for for such a long time.

"Wow, new baby," the cashier laughed, "you're a lucky man that you remembered, most wives would have killed you," he joked before shaking his head. "You better not let your wife know your in love with Wonder Woman,"

Steve bit his lip and slowed his breathing, he had to stop himself from losing his temper. Enjoy life. He had what he really wanted, he was able to enjoy life now, he was able to live a happy life with his wife and son, he had a biological son with Wonder Woman, his sweet angel.

"Do you remember what I told you Wonder Woman's real name is," Steve said as he presented his credit card. He looked at the cashier as he read the bottom name and Steve smiled proudly. He waited for the cashier to bag his purchases before taking his card back. "So, you needn't worry about my love for Wonder Woman because I get to be with her."

"Can you get me some panties?" the cashier asked and Steve's mouth nearly dropped open in shock over the bizarre request.

"Would you like me to call the cops on you now or wait until you've said another insensitive comment," Steve told him before leaving to go to work. His fist was just itching to punch that guy in the jaw.

He smiled as he looked at a picture that he had taken with his phone of himself with Diana and Aeolus. He had been taking the picture at first and then Diana had asked him some questions about the phone so he had shown her how to use it. She had gotten extremely excited when she had found that there was a timer setting and had pulled Steve into the picture with the two of them so that they could have family pictures.

It really made him feel happy that his wife, his unbelievable wife, still loved him this much. He didn't think he deserved it but he was definitely happy to be with her. He took another breath in and then set to the university, this was all that he would need. He just needed to know that when he came home that night, he would be going back to the two of them.

…

…

Everywhere that Steve had gone in the large city, he had heard the whispers of people gossiping about Wonder Woman having returned and how they had never thought that she could be real and they thought it was all a television stunt from the past. The gossip seemed to grow louder and louder the nearer he got to the college campus and when he got there so many people were trying to get into the university, there was a lot of media coverage and Steve felt a little nervous as a couple of people rushed to him.

"You're the man that Wonder Woman said she knew," a reporter said and Steve looked at them. Wasn't there some rule about this for entertainers, you were supposed to say no comment to anything and then they couldn't report on you? Wasn't that it?

"What connection do you have to Wonder Woman?" another reporter asked.

Steve froze, "I'm her husband," he said before more people came up to him. He wasn't sure how to proceed on this matter but he didn't want to deny the fact that he and Diana were very seriously and very romantically involved with one another. He didn't want anyone to think that Diana was a single woman. Was that being too aggressively possessive over her.

"Oh my god," someone gasped, "It's Diana herself," they said and Steve turned to see her in a pair of pants and a well fitted blouse holding Aeolus in her arms. She looked at them and then tried to look away.

"You see through any disguise, easily," she laughed before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she stood on the steps. She looked down at the reporters as she continued to descend the steps and Steve couldn't help but to marvel at how heavenly she appeared. He never though that he was good enough for her. She was this Amazon from Themyscira and he…he was just somebody who just to be someone slightly important decades ago.

He turned to leave before hearing Diana laughing, her voice and her laughter was always so pleasant to hear.

"Steve," she said as she walked over to him and through the mass of reporters, she stood in front of him and smiled. "I came here to see you," she said before placing a hand on his chest and as Steve kissed her, she kissed him back passionately, grinning at how deep her love flowed for him.

"Who is this man?" one of the reporters asked and Diana passed Aeolus to Steve, "Is he the father?"

"He is my husband, the great Steven Trevor," Diana said proudly and Steve felt humbled by the attention that she was giving to him. "Aeolus is the son of both myself and Steve Trevor and it is my honor to be his wife," she said as she kissed his cheek and let her head rest on his shoulders. "I hope this is okay."

"You're doing an amazing job, my angel," he said as Diana seemed to steer the reporters and camera people to her whim. She really did have that power over all mortal beings and Steve tried to silence his worry that he wasn't good enough for her. No, Diana loved him. It was the world that wanted her, he who loved her, and he who was loved by her.

That's the only way the world would make sense to him.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Worthiness of Man

**Chapter Four – Worthiness of Man**

Steve took a deep breath in as he faced his class. He had already had to answer question upon question about his relationship with the Wonder Woman. The interest in Wonder Woman had led to people looking closely at her past and now they knew his secret. He had traveled through time. That was another thing his colleagues hadn't believed about him until today. That was something of a shock that made a few people wary and many people very interested in his story.

"Professor Trevor," a girl said as she raised her hand, "I have a question for you."

Steve sighed and nodded with a half-smile. He just had to keep pushing himself. If he made it through the day he would be able to be with Diana and Aeolus and then nothing would have to matter anymore. He would be with his family.

He heard a few other people put their hands up for questions. Was he ever to get any of this work done? World War Two was the specialty that he had chosen to be a lecturer on and it was become evident why. Nobody else, well nobody of his age, had lived through the war and nobody on the faculty had first hand experience.

"Yes, go ahead," Steve said as he internally sighed. His whole body sagging inside but he kept his posture in reality. He was just getting so drained by all of this and people were saying something that he had always questioned. Did he deserve Diana?

"Professor Trevor, is it true that you're a time traveler?" she asked and Steve looked at her. He paused before looking down.

"I did travel through time once," he said honestly, "however, I'm not able to do it on my own. It was truly a work of wonder that I was able to do it at all. When you love somebody though, I mean truly love somebody, you would do anything to be with them." Steve smiled as he thought about all that he had given up to be with his wife and child but she was more than worth it. Out of all the men on the planet, she had chosen to spend her life with him. That was something that would continue to be a wonder for him.

"So that's how you know about this time and stuff?" a guy shrugged and Steve nodded.

"I was a fighter pilot in the war though most of my work had to do with investigations rather than any kind of fighting." He looked away, "Nobody wants to fight in a war. Wars are for cowards and mad men but it is our duty to keep our country and the citizens within them safe," he said as people nodded. He saw a few people stare at him as if they were afraid of him.

That was something that he hated.

"So why do you think you're worthy of Diana Prince?" a girl asked and Steve looked at her, making strong eye contact.

"I love her," he told her and the girl nodded. That answer wasn't complete but it was good enough for now.

…..

…..

Diana grinned as she watched Etta with Aeolus. She could see so many of Steve's features in her son. He would have been given up if she had wanted to remain on Themyscira, but she was happy that she hadn't. Her heart hurt for those women who had had sons and had been forced to give them up to keep the sisterhood of the Amazons alive. Those poor women must have loved their sons like she loved Aeolus.

Still, without the presence of men, pregnancy and childbirth were rare. She knew in the early days there had been pregnancies but that was long before she had been born out of clay. She sighed before looking at Aeolus. He was real. He wasn't just a pile of clay that had been granted life. He had been born of her and Steve.

"He's such a cutie, how long before he can have any candy?" Etta asked and Diana shook her head. "Well, when you're ready, I'll introduce you to that," she said before sitting down next to Diana with Aeolus still in her arms. "You've most certainly been missed," she smiled and Diana looked at her.

"Steve, there is such sadness there," Diana commented and Etta looked down.

"Yeah, the guy's been through some stuff," she admitted and Diana looked at her curiously. Etta laughed softly as Aeolus grabbed her finger. "He's such a cutie," she repeated as she kissed the baby's forehead. Diana turned her whole body towards her friend wanting to know more about what Etta had just revealed about Steve.

"Well, first of all, the guy thinks that he's unworthy of you but you marry him and he's ecstatic. Then you get pregnant and decide that you want a child together," Etta continued and Diana blinked as she stared at the space in front of her.

"Steve, unworthy of me?" she asked. She looked at Etta as if she had said something very strange, "Steve Trevor is the most worthy man I know. He has taken me as Diana Trevor despite my connection to the world of men being lacking. He is a strong and noble man, how could he ever consider himself unworthy of me?"

Etta looked at her, not sure how to answer that.

"Do you also think that Steve is not worthy of me?" she asked and Etta looked ahead of her.

"Is anyone worthy of you, Diana. You are a princess of the Amazons. You are Wonder Woman, a heroine they still talk about. You are -"

"I'm just a girl in love with Steve," Diana said before holding her arms out so that she could take Aeolus in them. "Surely the fact that we love one another has not slipped his mind. What makes a man more worthy of a relationship than loving someone and that person loving you."

"I see your point," Etta nodded and Aeolus curled closer to his mother, "but from an outsider's perspective."

"Well, the outsider perspective doesn't matter. All that matters is that my heart belongs to Steve. Who are these outsiders anyway, I want to make them see how Steve is worthy of my love. Do you have their names?" Diana asked Etta and Etta shook her head.

"No, I don't know their names but maybe if you did some interviews then you would be able to prove how you feel about Steve but I do agree with you, love is the most important element of a relationship. I wish that I found someone who I love as much as you love Steve and who loves me the same," Etta said and Diana heard the door get unlocked and opened.

She grinned as she went to the door and saw Steve looking exhausted. "Steve?" she asked with a tilt of her head as Steve came over and let his head rest gently on Aeolus's head. "Is everything okay? You seem exhausted."

"Just a long day at work, angel," Steve smiled to her. "Please don't pay it any mind. How was your day?"

"Etta has come to pay us a visit," Diana grinned and Steve saw Etta appear from the living room.

"Hi," he said with a weak smile, "How is your day going, Etta?" he asked

"Very well, thank you, Steve," she commented and then looked between the two of them. "I think that I'm going to go home. It really is good to see you, well both of you. I saw the interview with you, Steve," she said and Steve laughed softly.

"Yes, I should work on my public appearance a little more. I think that I am still in shock that I was able to reunite with my beautiful wife, my spectacular angel. She is more than a match for me and I think the interviews made that clear." Steve gently rocked Aeolus in his arms.

Diana turned to Etta in shock, "The media are the ones who are making it seem that Steve is unworthy of my affections?" she asked and Steve looked between the two of them. He hadn't been expecting to hear her ask that in such a dire tone.

"No, my angel," Steve said as Etta opened and closed her mouth with no idea what to say. "It is just fact."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** gemm1mt **for their review of the last chapter. I'm really grateful you took the time to review my work.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trip to DC

**AN:** I'm going to be messing with timelines here so there's going to be another significant DC character at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy 😊 Thanks for your patience on updates

 **Chapter Five – Trip to D.C**

Had politicians always been some of the most corrupt individuals in society or was that just something that had started in the modern era? Steve Trevor knew that he would never be as important as his wife and his son was most likely going to grow up to outshine him as well. That was just fact. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasiness as he looked at the invitation that had been sent to Diana. They wanted to see her at the White House and they wanted for it to just be her.

The president had been said to be a ladies man and though Diana assured him that the president wanted her for her brain and quick thinking, Steve wasn't going to say that the president wasn't considering Diana's goddess-like beauty. She was the princess of the Amazons, of course she was beyond beautiful. As much as Steve trusted her and wanted her to be his angel, he was scared about the motivations others had of taking her away from him.

Still, how could he say such a thing to Diana? His angel only wanted to help others and she did have experience with these types of jobs. He just didn't think that he stood at the same level as them. If someone had the president of the United States flattering you and he wasn't some business-level idiot, how could you really not be charmed by that?

Diana came down the stairs and saw Steve looking over the invitation once more.

"Tell me not to go," she said as she approached him and Steve turned to look at her, the shock on his face. He looked down nervously at the invite. "Steve, it is causing your mind a great deal of unrest, if you would not like me to go then please tell me and I will decline the invitation. I do not want to do anything that will cause you harm or bring unrest to our relationship."

"Don't you worry about our relationship, my angel," he grinned to her. "I am always happy to be with you. Our relationship will be okay, there is nothing that you can do that will make me not want to be with you. You are my saving angel," he repeated and Diana smiled before looking at the invitation. "And I never want to tell you not to do anything. I trust you and I would hate myself for making decisions _for_ you."

"And I love you, Steve," Diana smiled as she felt him place a hand on her cheek before kissing her passionately. "You are a strong man, stronger than most men and that strength is shown in the way you do not fight for control. I do love you more than anyone I have ever known. I will go but I will miss you every moment that I am not by your side."

"I don't think you will miss me as much as I will miss you," Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, holding her from behind. Diana reached up and took hold of his hand.

"You do not know that because you don't know how much I love you," she said and he chuckled, pulling her closer to his body. "You are the first man that I ever met, Steve, but I can assure you that I have had time to think and to meet other men and I always come back to you. You didn't need to fall in love with me and it is that love which fuels me. I do adore you, Steve," she said and the blond former-pilot nodded.

"Thank you," he told her gently, "That is what I needed to hear," he told her honestly and Diana smiled, glad that she had been able to help him.

…

…

Etta smiled to Diana as they sat in the plane. Diana hadn't told Steve that Etta was coming with her because she hadn't wanted to inconvenience her husband. He had his lectures to work on and was taking care of Aeolus by himself. She didn't want to tell him because she knew he would want to come with her. Etta wasn't going to the White House but they were going to be staying in the same hotel, they were going to be enjoying this trip together.

"So, what did Steve say before you left?" Etta asked and Diana grinned as she thought about her husband.

"He told me that he loved me. He told me to keep my head and understand things from a logical sense and to trust my judgement and leadership skills, "Diana said before closing her eyes. "I am glad that Steve is one of those men who focus on my intelligence and skills rather than my looks. Men in this age have become too shallow. It used to be good enough for someone to know how to be a good housewife."

"Men have already had too many prejudices based on beauty," Etta commented, _"_ They _always_ have. Even Steve must have some biases towards women who are more attractive," she said and Diana looked at her as if she had never entertained the idea that Steve would be like that. "It's not their fault. I think it's something in their brain chemistry. Still, Steve isn't scared by your independence and your initiative, he doesn't want to control you which is a very good thing."

"He was worried about my going on this trip," Diana commented nervously. "The idea didn't please him but he knew that I wanted to go. Is his not commenting on my beauty something that I should worry for on this trip."

"Steve knows how beautiful you are, he has always talked about that but he ranks your personality first. I think that he's concerned about someone stealing you away from him. Him being seen as unworthy, I think that his ego is a little flattened compared to you," Etta said and Diana looked confused.

"Steve is a good man. He is a very knowledgeable man and is very athletic with a lot of talents and abilities. I am surprised that people do not see this in him. If I can do anything to show that he is my equal or even my better half, you'll let me know, right Etta?"

"Right," Etta smiled as she tried to think of how to get the media to stop saying that Steve was just an ordinary citizen, Steve had risked so much for his family and he wasn't a joke. If he was in a normal relationship then he wouldn't have been seen as a joke by any stretch of the imagination.

As they continued to fly, they were approached by one of the airline's stewards, "Ma'am, I'm instructed to inform you that you and your friend have been invited into the first class cabin," he told her and Diana blinked. Steve had managed to get her a business class ticket since she didn't want to take the offer from the president's staff to have a private plane. She was content with this seat.

"That's okay, I'll be fine here," she said and Etta grabbed her arm.

"Don't you just want to see what's over there?" she asked and Diana looked to her friend.

"You'd like to go and see, Etta?" she asked and noting her friend's eagerness, Diana nodded and followed the steward to the area of first class whilst another person took their bags. Diana walked in and saw a man holding a glass of wine.

"Welcome to the two of you," a man smiled as he sat in a pristine white suit, his bald head looked almost polished and he had the smell of a millionaire. "You two wonderful women are my guests today," he said and Diana nodded. "Ms. Prince," he said but before Diana could argue, he had continued without leaving her a space to correct him. "My name is Lex Luthor, I am very pleased that you ladies were able to join me today."

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to gemm1mt for their review of Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter 6 - I Pity Him

**Chapter Six – I Pity Him**

Steve set Aeolus on his lap and turned the baby to look at him. He smiled, looking at his son through the eyes of a loving father. Diana had grown up without knowing her father or how she was made out of clay, she had grown up in a world of wonderfully strong women who didn't require men in their society. Diana hadn't had a fatherly figure in her life and she had grown up amazingly. However, Steve wanted to give his son the best childhood experience possible. He was of American blood as well as Amazonian blood. Steve just hoped that he would be good enough for him.

"You know," he said gently as he made sure to place a hand on Aeolus's back so that he didn't roll over and fall off of his lap. "I really did love my days of being in the air force. I don't mean that I liked the war. War is a very ugly thing that men attempt to profit from, the wrong kind of men. I did enjoy flying though. You'll most likely learn that from your mother…and her plane."

Aeolus looked into Steve's eyes, Steve knew that the little boy probably didn't understand the words that he was saying but they could at least look at one another as father and son. Steve let his fingers brush back the little hair that Aeolus did have.

"I hope that I can be a good teacher to you as well. I like my job teaching. It isn't as flashy as anything that your mother can do but it's important to me because I can share my passion with others," Steve closed his eyes. He wanted to have studied how to not feel inferior to your wife especially when people were speculating that she was with you because she felt pity for you.

Aeolus reached out and grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and Steve paused as he watched the little boy. He kissed the top of his son's head. "You know what, teaching _is_ important to me but it's not as important as you are, not as important as you and Mommy are."

Aeolus laughed softly and Steve grinned. He shouldn't be so worried about anything else. He had his son in front of him and he could share his joy with the little boy. No, what he did didn't matter as long as Aeolus had a happy childhood and he could smile. Steve wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, taking a walk around the living area.

"I love you, my precious son," he told him, "and I love our angel as well. You'll see wonderful things in your life Aeolus, I will do my best to make sure that at least some of them are from me." He held his son closer as he looked out the window. "How do you think Mommy is doing?" he asked as he kissed his son's cheek and saw Aeolus look at him happily. At least he knew his son loved him even if the media wanted to say differently.

…

…

Diana watched as Lex sat down opposite her. She had to admit that she didn't much care for his use of her maiden name. Yes, Prince had served her well but it had been a name that she had bought and adopted. The name Diana Trevor made her feel special, it reminded her of Steve and most of all, it reminded her of how much love Steve had invested in her. This man was no Steve Trevor.

"Sit down," Etta said as she pulled Diana into the seat, "Can't you see that he's attractive _and_ rich."

"Please remember that I am married, Etta," Diana said as she sat opposite Lex and then saw Lex grin at that as if finding that comment funny. Diana flinched as if she had been injured. The way he looked was as if he had landed Steve unconscious and was still kicking him and telling him how much better he was over him. Diana very much disagreed with that sentiment.

"Where is your husband?" Lex asked. He leaned forward, "Diana, my dear Diana. From what I've heard, you give your…boyfriend too much credit," he said as his eyes challenged her. Diana blinked before feeling Lex lean forward to her and touch her cheek. She remained calm but thought of the ways that Steve had touched her affectionately. Compared to this man, Steve didn't feel as flashy but he had more heart.

"My _husband_ ," Diana said as she tried to pull out of his hold, she didn't want him treating her as an item that he wanted to take into his possession. "Is at home with our son. I know that Steve doesn't earn a lot of money but he's a skilled air force pilot who is now a lecturer."

"I know that he followed you from the past," Lex told her before taking a file out of his bag. He straightened the pages within it before handing it to her. Diana took a look at the folder which had numerous piece of paper all about Steve including news clippings from the years in which Steve really had flown for the air force. "I also know that he could be wiped out without it costing me too much money and since he hasn't got any living enemies, that means that he really is an insignificant person."

Diana looked through the files again before feeling that odd stab in her heart when she was upset and felt that someone was hurting her internally. With a fire in her eyes, she handed the file back to Lex and stood. "I am sorry, Etta" she told her friend who looked at her not knowing how to react to this increasingly uncomfortable situation. "We are going to take our leave now."

"I am sorry, I just thought that you were staying with him because you pitied him. I am sorry that I jumped to the wrong accusation, now if you could both take your seats," he gestured to them and Diana looked around feeling trapped. She sat down but her back straightened even more.

"Steve doesn't need my pity," she replied with her chin raised. "I am lucky to be with him. I do not need to explain myself to you or my decisions. You have asked me to sit here and I am doing so," she looked at him before closing her eyes. "Please, I wish to return to our conversation so please do me the favor of showing my husband some respect."

"He doesn't have his own super powers or super human abilities. He's not worthy of the kind of caliber and pedigree that you and I are of," Lex said and Diana tried hard to contain her anger.

"He has his own powers," Diana said as she thought about how loved she always felt whenever Steve held her. She would feel completely lost if she didn't have his arms wrapped around her, if she didn't hear his voice and her name, him calling her a beautiful angel. She felt like she could vomit. "I love my husband."

"And yet you continue to hurt him," Lex said and Diana blinked. She looked around and then focused on Etta who looked shocked to have heard that accusation as well. That wasn't true. Steve would have told her were there problems in their relationship. She understood that Steve felt a little powerless when he compared himself to her and people kept telling him that he wasn't worthy of being with her but that she was actually hurting him was something that she hadn't thought that she would hear.

"And how -" she began to ask but Lex cut her off.

"How can a man like that protect you from your enemies. A man like that is weak and powerless and won't be able to hurt men in the same way that you can. What good is a man if he can't protect you?" Lex asked and Diana glared at him, she stood again.

"I am returning to my seat, will you join me, Etta?" she asked her friend and Lex stared at her. Diana gestured for Etta to leave first before she leaned down and looked angrily into Lex's eyes. "Thank you for the invitation but I am happy with my husband. If something happens to him though, I will make sure to take a close look to see if you had any involvement. Maybe it's better for the woman to have the power but if you target Steve, you'll find out why never to cross a woman in love."

She walked off and Lex laughed.

"Just like Lois Lane," he commented although Diana would not have been able to hear that.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 - Connections

**Chapter Seven - Connection**

Diana sat very quietly at the edge of the hospital bed. She had heard numerous times that Steve wasn't good enough for her and it was a mistake on her part to appear to promise him so much when she shouldn't fan the flame of his ego. She didn't want to think about how he'd feel. When they were in their time period, Steve had been a successful and influential part of the air force. He was known throughout the world and was often called for the top missions. Steve Trevor was a name that drew to it respect and pride and she felt the same pride as Diana Trevor, the second Diana Trevor.

She dialed the caller ID associated with Steve's number and listened to it ring.

"I was wondering when you'd call," Steve said and Diana could hear a peaceful quiet on his end. She sighed, by the tone of Steve's voice, she was certain that both her precious boys were okay. "How's your day been going."

"Interesting," Diana told him with a laugh, "I wish that I could fly _my_ plane. I would have been here a lot sooner and it would mean that I would back to the two of you much sooner." She looked around where there were pictures of famous starlets who would fall into the arms of their leading men. She closed her eyes. She had never been one of those girls, even when she had been on Paradise Island she had never felt the need to have Mara hold her close.

"Consider it an experience," Steve smiled before he took a slow breath, "Maybe I should update my pilot's license. Find a plane where I can take you away to romantic getaways," he said and Diana blushed. She was a woman who loved a man and even if she was the stronger of the two of them, Steve had always _always_ acknowledged this about Wonder Woman and he wasn't afraid to state it publicly. From what she had heard, there were a lot of American men who wouldn't stay with women stronger or smarter than they were.

"That sounds perfect," Diana laughed. "Steve, you know that I love you, right?" she asked as she saw a newspaper debating that fact. They were asking what Diana saw in him and it made her skin crawl. They shouldn't say these kinds of things about Steve _especially_ when they didn't know him.

"I know, my angel," he said and Diana smiled as she pictured Steve next to the image of Lex. She had definitely made the best choice. "I love you and so does Aeolus. We'll be waiting for your return."

"Steve," Diana said slowly and Steve hummed. "Did you want to talk about your career when we get back?" she asked and felt Steve's breath pause for a moment.

"My…career?" he asked and Diana heard the anxiety in his voice.

"I just want you to be happy," Diana attempted to clarify for him. "I want you to have a career that you love and I don't want to feel that I'm just trapping you in a lecture hall or that I want more from you. You were a pilot during the law, you worked on solving investigations, missing people, threats from opposing countries. There are still wars going on in this world, unfortunate as it is. If you wanted to -"

"I want to be with my family," Steve reminded her. "It might not be as flashy as a job I had in my past but it is so much more significant. We can talk if you'd like but I'm happy, angel. As long as my wife and son are happy then I'm happy. There are plenty of other careers but there's only one Princess Diana of Themyscira."

Diana grinned as she heard this, she repositioned herself on the bed so that she could rest her back against the wall and have the pillows for the bed comfortably behind her. "Where is my little Aeolus?" she asked as she smiled reflecting on the family life she now had to enjoy.

Steve chuckled, "He went to sleep quite peacefully. I think that he's as gentle as an angel and as sweet as one too," Steve joked and Diana shook her head.

"It's all because of you," she told him and Steve froze, his eyes widening though Diana wasn't able to see it. "I mean, you're the one taking care of him now. You're his protective father and you are just the same with me as you would be with any other woman. You're incredible, Steve. Don't think that just because you weren't trained on Paradise Island you're any less worthy of being his father."

"Thank you," Steve chuckled, "am I keeping you from anything, my love?"

"I have dinner that I have to prepare for with Etta but nothing is better for me than hearing your voice. I'll be home as soon as I can," she promised him before cupping the phone delicately against her cheek. "I love you, Steve"

"I love you too, Diana." Steve told her in reply.

…

…

Steve kept looking at Aeolus to make sure that he was doing okay. They were at a World War II historical museum and Steve looked in wonder at the nostalgic pieces of the aircraft that were displayed. It seemed like it was just the previous day that he was using this out of date technology. He closed his eyes as he imagined himself as the airman he had once been known worldwide as. "I met your mother when I was flying…or rather crashing," he joked. "She was and is the most beautiful on a whole island of beautiful Amazons."

"Wow," Steve heard a voice from behind him and looked up, he swept his hand lovingly over Aeolus's hair and turned to see an older man in a wheelchair. He frowned, the man looked familiar but he couldn't place him. "You look just like your grandfather."

Steve blinked. He was feeling like this man knew him as he had been all those years ago but he still couldn't place him. He was a little nervous and pulled back, trying to keep calm so as not to disturb Aeolus. "My grandfather died in the early twentieth century," he tried to explain. "Did I know you during the war?"

"Adams," the man said and Steve's eyes widened. He laughed in disbelief.

"Roger Adams," he said and the man smiled at him. Steve felt a little nervous. He could see what he should be looking at if there was none of the Amazon technology. He took a deep breath before calming his face. If he had been this old, would Diana be staying with him? It was only because he had been able to time travel that he was a relatively young man and father. "I…well, you know, Wonder Woman," he shrugged.

"Steve!?" Roger laughed and offered his hand out. "Of course, the lucky man who married Wonder Woman," he said and Steve nodded feeling guilty that he had had chosen his love over his responsibility. He was supposed to help America and be a leader. He wasn't supposed to shy away from a challenge. He felt guilty for leaving all of those who had helped and supported him.

"Yes, I pale in comparison next to my angel," he said and Roger chuckled again.

"Well, you better make the most out of that relationship," he said and Steve blinked confused, "don't those Amazons tend not to age. She'll be looking for her next one soon enough."

"Maybe," Steve whispered as he tried not to show his insecurities. He didn't know what Roger had been through and how much of that was his fault for abandoning him. He did feel the fear of being an old man in a room of younger looking people. He chuckled again. "We should really catch up."

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Old Man

**Chapter Eight – The Old Man**

Steve felt his chest weaken as he heard the sounds of the machines around him, there were several hooked into his body and the IV needle that he could see under his loose skin. He turned to the side to see what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old model. He had a balance between masculinity and a softness. His appearance was a lot like Diana's apart from the blond hair that had his color and texture. He tried to sit up and the teenager rushed to him.

"Dad!" he said as he helped him sit. He could see the man panic, his eyes widen but he had the strength of a demigod. He was half-Amazon and it showed in his ability but his jaw was the same as Steve's own. "Goddess, Dad, are you okay?" he asked and Steve looked at him.

"For my teenage," he said and Aeolus pulled back in shock but then smiled, "son to be here."

"I'm far from a teenager," he chuckled and Steve watched him confused, "I'm nearly forty," he said and Steve watched him curiously. He hadn't expected that. His son looked as if he hadn't yet graduated from high school. He had grown up outside of Themyscira so why did he appear to have their blood flowing through his body so strongly. "But Dad, it's okay, I'm here."

"Steve," Diana called out as Steve turned to look in the doorway and Diana looked scarily the same as she always had, maybe a couple of small scars and some bags under her eyes but she looked just like the day he had first met her. "I'm sorry. I know that you are not dead yet but I have picked out a new man," she said as Aeolus turned to her in shock.

"This is Steve Howard," Diana introduced a new man to her and Steve had the feeling that inside he knew this man very very well."

Steve stared at him before hearing a baby wailing and crying and he blinked before collapsing in the bed still with that baby crying.

…

…

Jumping up from the sofa, Steve heard Aeolus crying. He didn't cry this loudly when his mother was here and that alone made Steve wonder if he could already sense his incompetence as his father. Maybe there was some missing ingredient that Steve lacked? He already had the means to provide for Aeolus and the love and desire to see his boy thrive in this world but maybe he had some missing trait when raising boys as special as he was.

Steve rushed into Aeolus's nursery, trying to not make a lot of noise in case the little boy would get startled and he made his way over to him. He grinned upon the small boy and scooped him up in his arms, pulling him close. "Hello, my son," he said and Aeolus watched him and started to giggle.

Aeolus cooed and snuggled next to his father and Steve repositioned his hold on him. He felt his heart beat heavily in his chest as Aeolus reached out and clutched a handful of his shirt. Steve gently brushed back his hair.

"Daddy's here, my wonderful boy," he told him and went to sit down on a chair whilst holding him. "I will protect you with my life, you and your mother. For the greater part of our relationship, your mother has had the strength and the capability to protect me but I've saved her a number of times as well. I want you to know that though I am human, all that I am will be used to protect both your mother and you and give you a good life. I love you," he said and Aeolus started to sleep again.

Steve looked down and then turned to his phone. Diana must be finished with her dinner soon but it was likely that somebody would want for her to talk to them. He thought of the dream, thought of the youth that she would always cling onto. He wouldn't age like she did and he hadn't let that bother him as much as it did at this point.

He needed to talk to her.

Grabbing his phone, he dared to call her and knew he would apologize if he disturbed her in the middle of something important. She wouldn't make him feel guilty about such weak thinking, would she? He closed his eyes and waited for the phone to ring whilst supporting Aeolus with the other arm.

"Hello," Diana said in a steady voice and Steve paused. She sounded so formal and distant and he didn't want to have interrupted something more important. "Hello, Diana Trevor speaking."

"Hello, angel" Steve said and Diana sighed in relief and Steve could see her smiling as she received his call.

"Hello, my brave hero," she said and Steve gave an awkward laugh. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no there's nothing wrong," Steve said and heard Diana's silence. She was too intelligent to just fall for that lie. She could read his emotions even when he didn't want her to. "Angel, please don't laugh if I tell you this, it's quite foolish."

"You have my word, Steve" Diana said and Steve smiled at her honesty.

"I met with an old friend of mine earlier today," he said and Diana hummed, "one of the individuals we both knew from the war, Roger Adams," he said and Diana laughed softly.

"How is he?" she asked and Steve stiffened. He put the phone to his shoulder as he brought Aeolus back to his bed and set him in, tucking the sheets around him.

"He's doing well but he's older," Steve told her and before Diana could answer he quickly continued, "that's what is troubling me Diana. Those of us who are born on man's world, we age much faster than those who were born on Paradise Island."

"You had a dream about the geography?" Diana asked and Steve gave an awkward laugh.

"Angel, I think it would break my heart if you were to cycle though a line of younger men and aging slowly alongside them. I am sorry if this makes me sound like one of the controlling, Herculean men that you mother and her sisters wanted to avoid but I want to know that you are _my_ angel, even when I am as old as Roger."

Steve closed his eyes. He sounded possessive and judgmental and obviously he hadn't allowed Diana to even speak her truth during this confession. This was not the type of man that Diana deserved to be with.

"Steve, those who have lived long lives are to be respected and treated with honor, not with disrespect," Diana told him, "and I will remind you of this no matter how many times you need to be reminded of this. I love you for the man that you are. I will love you for the man that you become. After your death I will battle through the loss of you but I assure you that I am not looking for another love story. I will be loyal to your memory. I love you, Steve."

"This insecurity must be truly off putting," Steve commented as he gazed at their son.

"A mind questions the important things in life more than once, I am honored that you have so much love for me that you are questioning things to do with that love but please keep in mind that I don't ever want to leave that stranger that I cared for, the outsider to Paradise Island. I will be done with my duties soon and then how about we visit Roger together, I would be delighted to see him again."

"Yes, my angel," Steve said as he attempted to steady his mind, "I think that is a very good plan."

He closed his eyes, he had to find some way to continue reminding himself of their truth. He didn't know that sometime soon that would be tested by one of their past adversaries.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**


End file.
